Stolen
by xoxoPrincess.Ai
Summary: They were stolen from her.


Stolen

-----

_Are memories all that are left of us…?_

-----

"_TEME!!"_

"_Dobe."_

"_TEME!!"_

"_Dobe."_

_Sakura Haruno twitched as she watched her two best friends fight. For the TENTH FREAKING TIME IN THE PAST 5 MINUTES._

"…" _She remained silent, hoping the two boys would stop soon._

_Not happening._

"_SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" Sakura lost it. She's finally had enough of those two always bickering over the most trivial things. She had no clue what it was about this time, but she had a growing suspicion that it was about Naruto's recent failed attempts at inventing a new jutsu._

_Sakura growled dangerously, and raised her chakra-filled fists which collided with Naruto's head and Sasuke's left cheek._

_**CHA!! That'll shut them up!! At least for a little while…**__ Inner Sakura exclaimed._

_Sasuke grunted as the pain sunk in, and by then Naruto was already unconscious._

_Feeling slightly guilty, Sakura rushed immediately to Naruto's side and shook him, dumped a cold bucket of water on him, even slapped him with a fish. Nothing worked._

"_Geez, Naruto really is knocked out… I… think I'll take him to the hospital…" Sakura sweatdropped nervously._

"_Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply to her ongoing babbling._

-----xx

"_Ino! You know I can't do that! Sasuke-kun would kill me!!" Sakura whined, trying to get her friend and rival to take back her dare. _

"_Uh-uh, Forehead! Rules are rules, and the rules state that you must complete a dare, should it be chosen!!" Ino exclaimed, pointing a finger accusingly at Sakura._

"_That's a lot of big words for you, Ino-Pig…" Sakura smirked, secretly knowing that this would tip her friend off, and hopefully make her completely forget about the dare._

"_OHHHH no, no, no, Sakura-chan. Don't think I'd fall for that again. Fool me seven times, shame on you. Fool me… uhh… MORE THAN SEVEN TIMES… shame on me."_

"_Ino…" Sakura sweatdropped at the proclamation her friend just made. "That… didn't make sense…"_

"_WHATEVER! THE POINT IS, YOU ARE GOING TO DO THAT DARE, HARUNO SAKURA!! AND DON'T TRY TO DISTRACT ME WITH – HEY! SHIKA-KUN!!"_

"_Gah!! Pig!! You're so loud…"_

"_Tch. Troublesome…" We all know who that comment came from._

"_Ino… PLEASE!!" Sakura pleaded with her friend. Unfortunately… Lady Luck wasn't with her that day._

--Later that day…--

"_Let's get a move on, Forehead!!" She heard Ino's screeching voice from a tree, about fifty yards from where she was currently standing."_

_Sakura didn't bother looking back to glare. Instead, she approached the shadowy figure in the open area._

"_S-Sasuke-kun… umm… well… I uhh…" She stuttered, wondering how to being._

"_Spit it out, Sakura." Was Sasuke's short, monotonous reply._

"_Well… err…" Sakura pulled out a can of whip cream from her weapons pouch, catching the Uchiha off guard. She squeezed the nozzle down as hard as her finger would allow her without chakra, and bursts of sweet, white topping soon filled the gaping mouth of said Uchiha._

_When Sasuke finally recovered from the "assault", Sakura was nowhere to be seen._

_He glared his famous Uchiha Death Glare, aiming at nothing in particular, and attempted to wipe the disgustingly sweet taste from his tongue._

-----xx

"_Sasu-channnnnn… wanna go see a movie?"_

"_No."_

"_Sasu-channnnnn… wanna go shopping with me?"_

"_No."_

"_Demo Sasu—mmph!!!"_

"_Sasuke-kun!! Did you just— mmph!!"_

"_Shut up Sakura… or I might have to do that again."_

"_Oh… well if that's the case… SASU-CHANNNNNNNNN—mmph! Mm…mm…"_

_Sakura never did get to finish another sentence that day._

-----xx

Sakura stared at the Konoha Memorial Stone.

She had been visiting this ever-so-significant stone for three years now.

She always took time to visit the stone… no matter what the weather, or how busy she is, being an ANBU and Medic-nin and all.

Everyone knew why.

----

"_Why…"_

_She'd ask herself._

"_Why wasn't I strong enough…"_

----

Because on the stone was two freshly engraved names.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


End file.
